The present invention relates to machine tools and, more particularly, to an improved tool slide for accurately displacing a tool relative to a workpiece.
Conventional tool slides may consist of a tool-bearing slide member movably carried on a tool base by a dovetail joint or, as an alternative, the slide member may be carried in an open channel or groove formed in the tool base. Both of these approaches yield tool slides with great ridigity, but they are excessively heavy and, therefore. unsuited for high speed reciprocal movement. Furthermore, it is very difficult to precisely machine such tool slides and minor machining inaccuracies may result in unacceptable lateral play or "wobble" of the tool at the workpiece.